1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an injection molding apparatus and, in particular, to an individual shut-off valve for a multi-tip edge-gated injection molding apparatus.
2. Related Art
Edge gating from a nozzle of an injection molding apparatus through a number of edge gate tips is well known. A multi-cavity edge, or side, gated injection molding apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,433 to Gellert, issued Feb. 27, 1996, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference thereto. Generally, the multi-cavity edge-gated injection molding apparatus includes several nozzles that are coupled to a manifold to receive a melt stream of moldable material therefrom. Each nozzle is mounted in a cylindrical opening in a mold to convey pressurized melt through a nozzle melt channel to mold gates, which lead to mold cavities in the mold. The mold cavities are spaced radially around the nozzle. Each mold gate extends through a gate insert, which is held in position by a gate insert retainer plate. Each mold gate is aligned with a gate seal that is threadably coupled to the nozzle. As such, the location of the gate seals is generally fixed relative to the mold.
A multi-cavity edge gated injection molding apparatus with a first nozzle, a nozzle link, and a second nozzle is described in U.S. Published Application Publication No. 2005-0196486 A1, published Sep. 8, 2005, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference thereto.
In such multi-cavity applications, a plethora of cavities are used during production, for example, a mold may have 192 mold cavities. A mold cavity, cavity insert, nozzle tip, gate seal, or other portion of the apparatus relating to a particular mold cavity may become damaged or otherwise not function properly. In such a situation with a conventional multi-cavity injection molding apparatus, an operator must shut down the entire mold while disassembling, repairing, and reassembling the damaged or malfunctioning area. Stopping an entire production for a problem relating to one mold cavity is inefficient.